1234testingfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Actress Film Chronology
1940's *Lena Horne, Cabin in the Sky, Georgia Brown 1960's 1968 *Vonetta McGee, Faustina, Faustina 1970's 1971 * Rosalind Cash, The Omega Man, Lisa 1972 * Vonetta McGee, Blacula, Luva/Tina * Denise Nicholas, Blacula, Michelle 1973 * Pam Grier, Scream Blacula Scream, Lisa * Lynne Moody, Scream Blacula Scream, Denny 1975 * Tina Turner, Tommy, The Acid Queen 1976 * Rosalind Cash, Dr. Black, Mr. Hyde, Dr. Billie Worth 1977 *Denise Nicholas, Capricorn One, Betty Walker* 1978 * Diana Ross, The Wiz, Dorothy * Theresa Merritt, The Wiz, Aunt Emma * Lena Horne, The Wiz, Glinda the Good * Thelma Carpenter, The Wiz, Miss One *Lynne Moody, The Evil, Felicia Allen 1979 * Nichelle Nichols, Star Trek: The Motion Picture, Uhura *Theresa Merritt, All That Jazz, Cast of NY/LA 1980's 1982 * Nichelle Nichols, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, Uhura * Rae Dawn Chong, Quest for Fire, Ika * Ruby Dee, Cat People, Female* *Lynne Moody, White Dog, Molly *Shari Belafonte, Time Walker, Linda Flores 1983 *Klea Scott, UFO Kidnapped, Klea 1984 * Rosanna Carter, The Brother from Another Planet, West Indian Woman * Nichelle Nichols, Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, Uhura * Rosalind Cash, The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension, John Emdall 1985 * Tina Turner, Mad Max: Beyond Thunderdome, Aunty Entity 1986 * Galyn Gorg, America 3000, Lynka * Nichelle Nichols, Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, Uhura * Cathy Tyson, The Serpent and the Rainbow, Marielle Duchamp * Theresa Merritt, The Serpent and the Rainbow, Simone 1987 * Rosalind Cash, The Offspring, Snakewoman* 1988 * Rosalind Cash, Death Spa, Sgt. Stone *Alfre Woodard, Scrooged, Grace Cooley 1989 * Nichelle Nichols, Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, Uhura * Lorena Gale, The Fly II, Woman* * Marjean Holden, Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure, Student Speaker* * Marjean Holden, Dr. Caligari, Patient in Bed* 1990's 1990 * Galyn Gorg, RoboCop 2, Angie * Rae Dawn Chong, Tales from the Darkside: The Movie, Carola * Kimberly Russell, Ghost Dad, Diane Hopper * Denise Nicholas, Ghost Dad, Joan * Marjean Holden, Initiation: Silent Night, Deadly Night 4, Jane* *Whoopi Goldberg, Ghost, Supporting Character: Oda Mae Brown *S. Epatha Merkerson, Jacbo's Ladder, Elsa 1991 * Vonetta McGee, Repo Man, Marlene * Nichelle Nichols, Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, Uhura * Theresa Merritt, Voodoo Dawn, Madame Daslay * Rae Dawn Chong, The Borrower, Diana Pierce * S. Epatha Merkerson, Terminator 2: Judgment Day, Tarissa Dyson 1992 * Marjean Holden, Nemesis, Pam *Angela Bassett, Critters 4, Fran *Angela Bassett, Innocent Blood, U.S. Attorney Sinclair* 1993 * CCH Pounder, RoboCop 3, Bertha * Bianca Ferguson, The Gifted, Unknown * Julie Hampton, The Gifted, Elsie * Marguerite Ray, The Gifted, Unknown * Rae Dawn Chong, Time Runner, Karen Donaldson * Marjean Holden, Philadelphia Experiment II, Jess * Robbi Chong, The Evil Inside Me, Bobbie *Alfre Woodard, Heart And Souls, Penny Washington 1994 * Whoopi Goldberg, Star Trek: Generations, Guinan* * Thandie Newton, Interview with the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles, Yvette *Thandie Newton, Loaded, Zita 1995 * Angela Bassett, Strange Days, Lornette 'Mace' Mason * Angela Bassett, Vampire in Brooklyn, Detective Rita Veder * Simbi Khali, Vampire in Brooklyn, Niki * CCH Pounder, Tales from the Crypt: Demon Knight, Irene * Jada Pinkett Smith, Tales from the Crypt: Demon Knight, Jeryline * Karen Ashley, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Aisha Campbell/The Yellow Power Ranger * Marjean Holden, Automatic, Epsilon Leader* * Rosalind Cash, Tales from the Hood, Dr. Cushing *Whoopi Goldberg, Theodore Rex, Katie_Coltrane *Sheryl Lee Ralph, White Man's Burden, Roberta 1996 * Rae Dawn Chong, Starlight, Arianna * Alfre Woodard, Star Trek: First Contact, Lily Sloane * Jada Pinkett Smith, The Nutty Professor Carla Purty *Oprah Winfrey, Charlotte's Web, Voice: Gussy the Goose* *Whoopi Goldberg, Bogus, Harriet Franklin *Sheryl Lee Ralph, Bogus, Ruth Clark *Whoopi Goldberg, Bordello of Blood, Hospital Patient* 1997 * Angela Bassett, Contact, Rachel Constantine * CCH Pounder, Face/Off, Dr. Hollis Miller * Jada Pinkett Smith, Scream 2, Maureen Evans * Sheryl Lee Ralph, White Man's Burden, Roberta * Nakia Burrise, Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, Tanya Sloan/Yellow Turbo Ranger * Marjean Holden, The Lost World: Jurassic Park, Screamer* * Marjean Holden, Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, Sheeva * Shari Belafonte, Mars, Doc Halliday *Cynthia Martells, Gattaca, Cavendish* *Tembi Locke, Steel, Norma *Sanaa Lathan, Drive, Carolyn Brody** 1998 * Kimberly Elise, Beloved, Denver * Lisa Gay Hamilton, Beloved, Younger Sethe * Thandie Newton, Beloved, Beloved * Beah Richards, Beloved, Baby Suggs * Oprah Winfrey, Beloved, Sethe * N'Bushe Wright, Blade, Karen * Brandy Norwood, I Still Know What You Did Last Summer, Karla Wilson * Marjean Holden, Vampires, Female Master #6* * Merrin Dungey, Deep Impact, Sheila Bradley* *Lisa Gay Hamilton, Halloween H20: 20 Years Later, Voice: Shirley 'Shirl' Jones* *Whoopi Goldberg, Alegria, Baby Clown* 1999 * Gloria Foster, The Matrix, The Oracle * CCH Pounder, End of Days, Detective Margie Francis * Ginny Holder, Wing Commander, Rosie Forbes 2000's 2000 * Angela Bassett, Supernova, Dr. Kaela Evers * Halle Berry, X-Men, Ororo Munroe/Storm * Janet Jackson, Nutty Professor II: The Klumps, Professor Denise Gaines * Anna Maria Horsford, Nutty Professor II: The Klumps, Denise's Mother *Elise Neal, Mission to Mars, Debra Graham *Alfre Woodard, Lost Souls, Dr. Allen* *Whoopi Goldberg, The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle, Judge Cameo* 2001 * Pam Grier, Bones, Pearl * Bianca Lawson, Bones, Cynthia * Marjean Holden, Ghosts of Mars, Young Woman* * Rachel Luttrell, Impostor, Scan Room Nurse* * Viola Davis, Kate & Leopold, Policewoman* *Alfre Woodard, K-Pax, Claudia Villars *Whoopi Goldberg, Monkeybone, Death* 2002 * Naomie Harris, 28 Days Later, Selena * Pam Grier, The Adventures of Pluto Nash, Flura Nash * Rosario Dawson, Men in Black II, Laura Vasquez * Rosario Dawson, The Adventures of Pluto Nash, Dina Lake *Aaliyah, Queen of the Damned, Queen Akasha * L. Scott Campbell, Dragonfly, Head Nurse* * Lorena Gale, Halloween: Resurrection, Nurse Wells* *Aisha Tyler, The Santa Clause 2, Mother Nature* *Elise Neal, Scream 2, Hallie *Alfre Woodard, Baby of the Family, Rachel *Salli Richardson-Whitfield, Baby of the Family, Nelli McPherson *Viola Davis, Solaris, Gordon *Whoopi Goldberg, Star Trek: Nemesis, Guinan* 2003 * Halle Berry, Gothika, Dr. Miranda Grey * Gloria Foster, The Matrix Reloaded, The Oracle * Nona Gaye, The Matrix Reloaded/ The Matrix Revolutions, Zee * Jada Pinkett Smith, The Matrix Reloaded/ The Matrix Revolutions, Niobi * Gina Torres, The Matrix Reloaded/ The Matrix Revolutions, Cas * Mary Alice, The Matrix Revolutions, The Oracle * Halle Berry, X2, Ororo Munroe/Storm * Zoe Saldana, Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, Anamarie *Alfre Woodard, The Core, Stickley 2004 * Sanaa Lathan, AVP: Alien Vs Predator, Alexa Woods * Thandie Newton, The Chronicles of Riddick, Dame Vaako * Halle Berry, Catwoman, Patience Phillips * Lorena Gale, The Butterfly Effect, Mrs. Boswell* * Lorena Gale, The Chronicles of Riddick, Defense Minister* * Salli Richardson-Whitfield, Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid, Gail Stern *Naomie Harris, Trauma, Elisa *Alfre Woodard, The Forgotten, Detective Ann Pope 2005 * Sophie Okonedo, Aeon Flux, Sithandra * Gina Torres, Serenity, Zoe Washburne * Lorena Gale, Fantastic Four, Old Lady with Car #1* * Lorena Gale, The Exorcism of Emily Rose, Jury Foreman* * Lorena Gale, Neverwas, Judy *Angel Coulby, The Jacket, Intern #2* 2006 * Clare-Hope Ashitey, Children of Men, Kee * Halle Berry, X-Men: The Last Stand, Ororo Munroe/Storm * Naomie Harris, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, Tia Dalma * Paula Patton, Déjà Vu, Claire Kuchever * Erika Alexander, Déjà Vu, Shanti* * Lorena Gale, Slither, Janene* *Aisha Tyler, The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause, Mother Nature* 2007 * Naomie Harris, Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Tia Dalma/Calypso * Rosario Dawson, Grindhouse, Abernathy * Nia Long, Premonition, Annie * Salli Richardson-Whitfield, I Am Legend, Zoe Neville* *S. Epatha Merkerson, Slipstream, Bonnie* 2008 * Paula Patton, Mirrors, Amy Carson * Erica Gluck, Mirrors, Daisy Carson * Lorena Gale, The X-Files: I Want to Believe, On Screen Doctor* * Lorena Gale, The Day the Earth Stood Still, Scientist #2* *Gabrielle Union, Dave, No. 3 - Cultural Officer* 2009 *Jadagrace, Terminator Salvation, Star * Esodie Geiger, Terminator Salvation, Transmitter Technician* * Zoe Saldana, Star Trek, Uhura * Zoe Saldana, The Skeptic, Cassie * Thandie Newton, 2012, Laura Wilson * CCH Pounder, Orphan, Sister Abigail * Genelle Williams, Orphan, Sister Judith * Rachel Luttrell, Hardwired, Candace* *Genelle Williams, The Incredible Hunk, Terrified Gal* *Whoopi Goldberg, Stream, Jodi 2010's 2010 * Rosario Dawson, Percy Jackson & The Olympians: The Lightning Thief, Persephone * Thandie Newton, Vanishing on 7th Street, Rosemary *Lisa Gay Hamilton, Beastly, Unknown* * Kudzani Moswela, Pumzi, Asha * Jessica Barbosa, Besouro, Dinora * Chris Vianna, Besouro, Teresa * Adrianna Alves, Besouro, Oxum Legend * Main Character or Supporting Character * Minor Character, Extra, Voice, Uncredited Category:Horror Category:Film Category:Fantasy Category:Science Fiction Category:Black Actress Category:Actress Category:Film 1940s Category:Film 1970s Category:Film 1980s Category:Film 1990s Category:Film 2000s Category:Film 2010s Category:Chronology Category:sort none